1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a polarized electromagnetic relay with a base body comprising an insulating material, which defines a base plane with its bottom side, and in which terminal tracks for stationary contact elements as well as terminal elements for stationary and movable contact elements are embedded, a pivotable armature that is arranged above the base body, whose rotational axis runs parallel to the base plane and which is arranged between at least two contact springs of a contact spring group that is connected to the armature, which springs are arranged in a common plane and run parallel to each other so that the contact springs cooperate with the stationary terminal elements at the base body in response to the movement of the armature, an envelope that comprises insulating material which surrounds the contact springs in a central sector and from which two transverse terminal webs that are connected with the contact springs project in the area of the rotational axis of the armature, whereby the terminal webs are respectively connected with a fastening tab, which has its sheet metal plane extending perpendicular to the base plane, a coil, whose axis runs parallel to the base plane and perpendicular to the armature and whose winding terminal elements pass perpendicularly through the base plane, a core that is arranged axially in the coil and to whose end pole shoes that are directed toward the armature connect and which form at least one working air gap with the armature and at least one bar-shaped permanent magnet, which is arranged parallel to the coil axis between the pole shoes and which generates a like polarization at the ends of the pole shoes.
2. Prior Art
A polarized relay is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,813, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same Japanese Application as European 0 197 391 B2. In this U.S. Patent, a polarized relay is disclosed, whose armature is carried by a pair of contact springs. Together with the armature, the contact springs are movable and are provided with a lever arm in their center areas that respectively extends transverse and is connected tightly to a terminal element at a base body. Thus, the lever arms are applied of one-piece to the contact springs and represent elastic torsion elements with a limited deformability. Given the relays of the U.S. Patent, the terminal tabs of the torsion spring webs are bent down and are connected to center contact terminal pieces in a recess in the base body. Thus, accessibility to the fastening points of the terminal tabs of the torsion spring web at the center contact terminal piece is difficult, whereby a simple and precise adjustment is impeded.